Blicke die töten können
by FynnFish
Summary: Es geht um Hiead und Ikuhny die langsam anfangen Gefühle für einander zu entwickelen. Doch der Weg ist Steinig und Gefährlich. Werden sie es schaffen, oder wird einer auf halber Strecke aufgeben? Auch Zero und Kizna kommen vor grinz
1. Zweifel

**Titel:** Blicke Die Töten Können….

**Thema:** The Candidate For Goddess

**Genre:** Romanze/Drama

**P-Rating:** 12-16

**Pairing:** Hiead x Ikuhny; Zero x Kizna

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und ganz G.O.A. wie Zion, gehören Yukiru Sugisaki und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Widmung:** Ich widme es meiner besten Freundin Anja die mich unterstützt und mir geholfen hat, DANKE SCHATZILEIN +megafeschteknuddel, und allen die CFG und vor allem das Pairing Hiead und Ikuhny mögen/lieben.

**Anmerkung:** Das ist meine erste FF und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich auf meine Fehler aufmerksam machen würdet. Gegen Kritik und Lob oder Sonstiges habe ich nix, im Gegenteil.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zweifel**

Er hatte es gemacht. So lange war sie davon verschont geblieben. Aber es musste ja so kommen. Wieso war sie nur so dumm und naiv? Diese eisigen Blicke jagten ihr immer und immer wieder eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

Langsam lies sie sich an der kalten Metallwand hinab gleiten.

Sie wollte nicht daran denken! Nein sie wollte nicht, aber sie bekam diesen Blick nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf. Dieser eisige Blick der ihr galt. Warum? Warum war sie nur so dumm?

Ihre Schultern zuckten leicht und leise Schluchzer entflohen ihrer Kehle.

„Ikuhny?" Lautlos glitt die Tür auf und eine junge Frau lies sich zu dem Häufchen Elend am Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig nahm Kizna Towryk ihre Freundin in den Arm. Ikuhny Allecto versteifte sich augenblicklich. Das war das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte. Mitleid.

„Kizna, bitte lass mich…", brachte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme heraus. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Kizna trotzdem.

Doch Ikuhny tauchte ihr Gesicht in ihre Armen. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Es war schon so schlimm genug, was sie angestellt hatte. Sie riss sich los und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort schloss sie sich ins Bad ein und brach weinend hinter der Tür zusammen.

Verwirrt schaute Kizna der weinenden Ikuhny hinterher. „Was hat sie nur, dass sie nicht darüber reden will?", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Ikuhny hatte schon oft geweint, aber dieses Mal muss etwas schlimmer passiert sein, dass sie SO aufgelöst war.

Langsam lief sie den leeren Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlang, das sie sich mit Ikuhny teilte.

Seitdem ihre Partner Piloten und sie Lotsinnen geworden sind, bekamen sie andere Zimmer zugeteilt. Kizna und Ikuhny teilten sich eines und Saki Mimori, Tukasa Kuscha und Wrecka Toesing ein anderes.

Auch bei den Piloten wurden andere Zimmer bezogen. Clay Cliff Fortran und Zero Enna bewohnten ein Doppelzimmer und Yamagi Kushida, Roose Sawamura und Hiead Gner teilten sich zu dritt eines. Hiead bestand auf ein Einzelzimmer, dieser Antrag wurde jedoch

abgelehnt.

In Gedanken lief Kizna weiter und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was nur mit Ikuhny los sei.

Plötzlich wurde sie von zwei starken Armen gegen die Metallwand gedrückt. Sie spürte die Wärme ihres Gegenübers auf sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sanfte Lippen auf den ihrige spürte. Bei dieser sanften Berührung zuckte sie leicht zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort, als sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Körper breit machte. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Vorsichtig lösten sich die beiden von einander und Kizna sah ihren Geliebten in die schönsten blauen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte und die sie so liebte. „Rei…", hauchte Kizna und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sanft legte Zero seine Arme um ihre Taile und zog sie näher an sich.

Er versiegelte ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen und strich bittend mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre weichen, süßen Lippen. Das lies sich Kizna nicht zweimal sagen und gewährte es ihm sogleich.

Vorsichtig erkundete er ihren Mund und als sich ihre Zungen trafen brach ein Feuer in beiden aus. Das zärtliche Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Heftig atmend trennten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Kizna!", flüsterte Zero und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Die Angesprochene schmiegte sich eng an ihren Freund. „Ich dich auch." Lächelnd schlang er seine Arme beschützend um ihren zarten Körper.

„He mein Schatz was war los mit dir? Du bist vorhin beim Essen aufgestanden ohne ein Wort zu sagen.", sprach er seine Freundin auf den Vorfall beim Essen an.

„Weißt du ich habe mich gewundert wo Ikuhny bleibt. Denn sie war noch mitten im reparieren des Pro-Ings - der Dank euch ihm ziemlich schlechten Zustand war - und wollte später nachkommen. Aber sie kam nicht."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber irgendwie ist unsere EX außer Kontrolle geraten. Du weißt doch wenn Hiead und ich…."

„Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund. Ich dachte wenn ihr Piloten werdet, würdet ihr vernünftiger werden!", fuhr sie Zero an, der immer kleiner wurde. „Was soll's.", seufzte sie, „Wir schweifen vom Thema ab.

Jedenfalls habe ich Ikuhny weinend vorgefunden. Sie wollte mir aber nicht sagen was vorgefallen ist."

„Hey es wird schon alles gut werden. Wo du gerade damit anfängst, Hiead war heute so komisch drauf beim Essen. Auf der einen Art war er verwirrt, aber auf der anderen richtig gereizt und wütend. Ich frage mich nur was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist….", überlegte Zero.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass zwischen den beiden was passiert ist?"

„Na ja ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas ist da im Busch." „ Da könntest du Recht haben!"

„Ich weiß mein Schatz, aber Schluss jetzt. Die beiden werden sich schon wieder einkriegen. Sind ja schließlich alt genug." „Hast Recht mein Liebling. Komm ich bin müde.", gähnte Kizna und hackte sich bei ihrem Geliebten unter.

Während sie zu weit den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlangliefen, beschlich Kizna ein ungutes Gefühl das sie aber sofort verdrängte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_Bitte hinterlasst doch ein kleines Kommi +fleh+_

_merle_


	2. Gefühle

**Kapitel 2: Gefühle**

‚Wie kann sie es nur wagen!' Hiead schlug immer und immer wieder auf den Boxsack ein. ‚Diese kleine Schlampe hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft!'

Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Atem ging rasselnd.

‚Was hat sie nur mit mir gemacht?' Erschöpft lies sich Hiead auf den Boden des Trainingraums fallen.

_FLASHBACK_

Ikuhny arbeitete jetzt schon seit Stunden an den stark beschädigten Pro-Ing.

‚Verdammt! Wieso habe ich überhaupt gefragt ob sie mit den Pro-Ings trainieren dürfen. Es war doch klar, dass sich Hiead auf Zero stürzt. Aber Zero muss ja auch gleich contra geben. Solche Dickschädel. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre EX verlieren.

Ein Glück das sie nur mit ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen sind. Aber die Pro-Ings hat's schlimm erwischt. Und wer darf das alles wieder ausbaden? Natürlich die Lotsen und die Piloten dürfen sich auf die faule Haut legen.'

Seufzend richtete sich Ikuhny auf und betrachtete kritisch den Pro-Ing. Mal abgesehen von ein paar wenigen Kratzern und Dellen, sah die Maschine wieder Topfit aus.

‚Oh man ich schufte hier und Hiead ist bestimmt irgendwo und ruht sich aus. Zero hat Kizna ja geholfen. Er war zwar keine große Hilfe, wie man am Geschrei feststellen konnte…', bei diesem Gedanken musste Ikuhny schmunzeln, ‚aber er hat es wenigstens versucht. Die zwei geben wirklich ein schönes Paar ab.'

Ein Lächeln huschte über Ikuhnys Gesicht. Es erstarb aber sofort wieder als sie an Hiead dachte.

‚Dieser Kerl wird sich nie dazu herablassen mir zu helfen. Was soll's ist sollte hier nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen, sondern mich lieber wieder an die Arbeit machen.'

Gesagt, getan. Aber schon nach einer Weile schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab zu dem Eisklotz in Person. ‚Ach Hiead, versteckst du deine Gefühle hinter dieser Schicht aus Eis, oder ist das nur ein Wunschgedanke von mir?

Aber deine Augen, diese rubinroten Augen in den frau versinken kö….HALT! Was denke ich denn da?'

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Ikuhny weiter ans Werk, aber diese Augen wollten einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

Nach weiteren 1 ½ Stunden legte sie erschöpft, aber zufrieden, den Schraubenschlüssel bei Seite.

„Fertig!", rief Ikuhny freudestrahlend und betrachtete ihr Werk.

Elegant schlug sie ihr langes Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf trug, nach hinten um besser zu sehen, was sie in die Werkzeugkiste packte. Ein lautes Knurren macht sich bemerkbar. „Oh man hab ich ein Kohldampf…", stöhnte Ikuhny und machte sich, mit der Aussicht auf Essen, frisch an den Werkzeugkasten.

Seit sie Fluglotsin geworden ist, hatte die Brünette viel mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Sie war nicht mehr so schüchtern und zurückhaltend wie vorher, sondern eine eigene Persönlichkeit mit einem starken Willen. Denn brauchte sie auch, um bei Hiead sich durchsetzen zu können. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich im laufe der Zeit verändert.

Zum positiven hin. Hiead schnauzte sie nicht mehr und Ikuhny sagte ihre Meinung ihm offen ins Gesicht.

Jedoch wird sich etwas nie ändern. Nämlich sein Blick. Dieser Blick, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt und der einem die Luft zum atmen nimmt. Ikuhny traute sich nicht zu dem irgendetwas sagen.

Aber in letzter Zeit war sie davon verschont geblieben.

‚Das sollte auch so bleiben. So nur noch den Bericht bei Hiead abliefern und dann ab zum Essen. Mal gucken vielleicht sind Kizna und Saki noch da.'

In Gedanken vertieft, verlies den Pro-Ing und lief noch einmal zu der blauen Ingrid. „Ach Eeva Leena. Ich hoffe, dass die Kämpfe mit den Victems bald vorbei sind. Ich kann dem Druck bald nicht mehr standhalten, der auf unseren Schultern lastet. Und dein Pilot ist mir dabei auch keine große Hilfe." Liebevoll streichelte Ikuhny die Göttin und mit einem letzten traurigen Blick ging sie in Richtung Kantine.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihr plötzlich der Bericht für Hiead ein und sie rannte noch mal zurück um ihn zu hohlen.

Auf dem Weg zu Hiead, dem sie im Trainingsraum vermutete, schweiften ihre Gedanken zur besagten Person.

‚Eigentlich ist Hiead ja gar nicht so schlimm und gefühlskalt. Hinter dieser Mauer aus eisigen Blicken, muss doch noch ein anderer Hiead sein. Oder nicht?'

Ein Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen. ‚Ach Hiead, warum sagst du mir nicht was los ist. Ach ja richtig, ich bin ja nicht SEINE Freundin.' Mit diesem Gedanken setze Ikuhny ihren Weg fort.

Währendessen schlug Hiead immer und immer wieder auf den Boxsack ein.

Er hatte es beim Essen nicht mehr ausgehalten und wollte seinen Zorn und seinen ganzen Frust rauslassen.

‚Wieso unterbrechen sie jedes Mal den Kampf, wenn ich gegen Enna kämpfe.

Erst durften wir nicht, als wir noch Anwärter waren und jetzt sind wir Piloten, haben mehr Feingefühl fürs Kämpfen entwickelt, haben sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen mit den Pro-Ings zu trainieren und dann das!'

Er schlug mit voller Kraft auf den Boxsack ein.

‚Und diese Allecto tut auch nichts um mir zu helfen! Tz und so was nennt sich Fluglotsin. Aber sie war die einzige die es durchbekommen hat, dass wir mit den Pro-Ings kämpfen dürfen. Allecto, ich zieh den Hut vor dir! Wie sie das wohl hinbekommen hat?

Ach verdammt…'

Und wieder schlug Hiead umbarmherzig auf den Boxsack ein.

‚Wieso bekomm ich sie nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken. Aber eins muss man sagen, einen knackigen Hintern hat sie und erst diese Rehbraunen Augen...

Hiead geht es dir noch ganz gut! Du findest wirklich Ikuhny attraktiv? Ikuhny? Wie komm ich denn jetzt auf ihren Vornamen? Ach verdammt was ich nur mit mir los?'

Ganz in Gedanken vertieft, bekam Hiead nicht mit, wie sich leise zischend die Tür vom Trainingsraum öffnete.

Alk Ikuhny eintrat, merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Es war ungewöhnlich still. Langsam kroch die Angst in Ikuhny hoch.

‚Oh bei Zion, ich hoffe Hiead ist nichts passiert.'

Ihre Rehbraunen Augen, die vor Angst geweitet waren, huschten durch den Trainingsraum.

Bei einer dunklen Ecke blieben sie hängen. Verschwommen erkannte sie Hieads Umrisse.

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. ‚Ein Glück ist er da.'

Sie wollte ihn schon rufen, doch merkte sie, dass etwas merkwürdig war.

Hiead bewegte sich nicht. Er stand ganz starr da und blickte auf einen unbestimmten Punkt.

Wie automatisch bewegten sich Ikuhnys Beine in Richtung der dunklen Ecke.

Hiead war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, als er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, einen Schatten auf sich zukommen sah. Er wollte sich Bewegen konnte es aber nicht. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Schatten. Unbewusst schlug sein Herz schneller und bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, spürte er sanfte Lippen auf seinen. Ohne darüber nach zu denken, erwiderte er den Kuss.

Vorsichtig lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Rubinrote Augen trafen Rehbraune Augen und ein unsichtbares Band, verband die beiden mit einander.

Ikuhny fühlte, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper breit machte. Dieses Gefühl war seltsam beängstigend, aber doch so vertraut.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange und sanfte Lippen auf den ihrigen.

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Hiead als er Ikuhny Lippen fühlte. Sein Herz schlug schneller und die Leere in seinem Herzen floss dahin.

Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge die feinen Konturen ihrer Lippen nach.

Aus Reflex heraus öffnete Ikuhny ihre Lippen und Hiead erforschte ihren Mund.

Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, fuhr ein Blitz in die beiden und Ikuhny küsste Hiead mit all ihrer Leidenschaft, aber auch ihren Ängsten und Sehnsüchten.

Das verwirrte Hiead und er öffnete die Augen. Mit einem Mal, sah er alles wieder mit klarem Blick.

Er schubste Ikuhny von sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, wachte Ikuhny aus ihrem Trance ähnlichem Zustand, auf.

Geschockt über diesen plötzlichen Wandel, saß Ikuhny da und konnte weder sprechen noch irgendetwas tun.

Und da geschah es: Er schaute sie an.

Die ganze Wärme und Liebe, die sie vorher noch in seinen Augen gefunden hatte, waren verschwunden. Das einzige was blieb war Hass und Kälte.

Diese Kälte fraß sich durch ihre Haut, in ihre Venen hinein. Das Glücksgefühl, das sie vorher noch gespürt hatte, war mit einem Mal weg.

Wie pures Gift floss diese Kälte durch ihren Körper.

Abrupt stand Ikuhny auf und versuchte diesem Blick zu entkommen. Ihr einziger Gedanke war: ‚WARUM?'

Ein paar Augenblicke später war sie verschwunden und nur ein paar Tränen zeigten, dass vor kurzem noch jemand da war.

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_Bitte hinterlasst ein klitze, kleines Kommi..._

_merle_


	3. Gedanken und eine Entdeckung

**Kapitel 3: Gedanken und eine Entdeckung**

„Gute Nacht mein Schatz!", flüsterte Kizna und gab ihrem Freund ein kleines Küsschen. „Du auch!" Mit diesen Worten, verschwand Zero aus ihrem Blickwinkel.

Gähnend betrat Kizna ihr Zimmer und tapste im dunklen zum Bad. Als sie ihre Hand auf der kalten Türklinke hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte die Türe abzuschließen.

So tastete sie sich wieder in der Dunkelheit zur Tür, knipste das Licht an und schloss dann auch die Tür ab.

Langsam schlurfte sie wieder zum Bad und drückte die Klinke herunter.

Zero unterdessen machte sich auf den Weg zum Entspannungsraum. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, als dass er jetzt schlafen könnte.

Mit einem Zischen ging die Tür zum Entspannungsraum auf. Langsam sah er sich um und entdeckte die Stelle auf der grünen Wiese, wo er zum ersten Mal mit Kizna gesessen hatte.

‚Eigentlich sollte ich ja todmüde sein, aber wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich immer noch diesen Victem vor mir.'

Zero rollte sich zur Seite und sah einem Schmetterling zu, der sich aus einer Blume Nektar mit seinem kleinen Rüsselchen saugte.

‚Ach Kizna was soll ich bloß machen? Die Victems werden von Tag zu Tag stärker und es werden immer weniger Piloten-Anwärter ausgebildet.

Unsere EX halten auch nicht ein Leben lang und mit jeder Verletzung, die wir uns zuziehen, verlieren wir immer mehr von diesem wertvollen EX.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich in die Ingrid steige, überkommt mich ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Es ist zwar unverständlich, dass gerade mich dieses Gefühl einnimmt, aber was soll ich machen. Es ist doch eigentlich Aussichtslos. Wir kämpfen Tag für Tag mit den Göttinnen gegen die Bedrohung, doch wofür? Es kommen immer mehr Victems um Zion einzunehmen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir wohl nie auf Zion leben können.'

In Gedanken rupfte Zero ein Grashalm aus und zwirbelte es zwischen seinen Fingern.

‚Diese Kämpfe machen mich fertig. Immer bevor ich in die Weiße Göttin steige, sehe ich noch einmal zu Kizna. Was ich in ihren Augen lese macht mich jedes Mal traurig. Sie hat Angst. Fürchterliche Angst um mich, dass ich nicht mehr lebend zurückkomme.

Aber auch ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht mehr in diese strahlenden Saphiraugen blicken, in ihren Armen zu liegen oder sie einfach um mich herum zu wissen kann.'

Ein Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen.

‚Für Clay und Saki freue ich mich. Dieser Technik-Freak hat sich doch tatsächlich dazu durchgerungen Saki zu fragen, ob sie seine Frau wird. Natürlich ganz romantisch bei einem Essen zu zweit.

Bald läuten also die Hochzeitsglocken auf GOA, aber ich frage mich nur, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige war. Schließlich leben wir im Krieg und man weiß nicht was morgen sein wird. Clay kann sterben und dann ist Saki Witwe.

Was ist denn das für Leben?

Ich habe oft darüber mit Clay geredet, doch er sagt man lebt nur einmal und man soll nehmen was man kriegen kann. Er ist sehr glücklich mit Saki und die beiden haben oft, sehr oft sogar, darüber geredet ob diese Entscheidung auch die richtige war. Doch beide sind zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Ich wünsche ihnen, trotz meiner Zweifel, alles Gute für die Zukunft.

Kizna hatte auch schon mit diesen Gedanken gespielt, ich habe es gespürt und in ihren Augen gelesen, doch weiß sie, dass ich dagegen bin. Ich könnte es nie verkraften, wenn sie um mich weint. Um mich, ihren Ehemann. Denn es ist doch einfacher darüber hinwegzukommen, wenn man nur miteinander geht.'

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass er sich doch von ihr trennen könnte.

‚Warum denn eigentlich nicht, dann muss sie auch nicht um mich weinen, wenn ich sterbe…'

Durch diesen Gedanken schreckte Zero auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie kann ich nur so was denken? Kizna ist das Beste was mir widerfahren ist. Ich könnte sie nicht verlassen. Nein niemals! Nicht in tausenden von Jahren!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Zero auf und verlies den Entspannungsraum.

Seine Schritte halten leise an den metallischen Wänden wieder, doch ihn kümmerte es nicht.

Hinter den verschlossenen Türen der Anwärter hörte man hier und da Gemurmel oder auch mal Gelächter.

Seine Füße lenkten ihn automatisch zu seinem Zimmer.

Auf den Weg dorthin, lief er auch am Trainingsraum vorbei. Von drinnen hörte er Geräusche.

Neugierig wie er nun einmal war, schritt er zur Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete.

Kizna drückte die kalte Klinke von der Badezimmertür herunter. Doch nichts passierte. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

„Ikuhny, bist du da drin?"

Doch keine Antwort.

„Man Ikuhny, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr, die Verstecken spielen. Mach doch die Tür auf, oder gib wenigstens ein Laut von dir, damit ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!", zischte Kizna.

„Verdammt Ikuhny öffne die Türe! So langsam werde ich richtig sauer!"

„IKUHNY!", brüllte Kizna nun ihre Freundin durch die verschlossene Badezimmertür an.

„Es ist jetzt wirklich nicht mehr komisch."

Grummelnd und wütend wandte Kizna der Badezimmertür den Rücken zu und lief zu ihrem Bett. Darüber war ein Regal aufgebaut mit ein paar Büchern, CDs und ihren Schminksachen. Sie kniete sich aufs Bett und wühlte in einer Kiste mit Haargummis und Spangen herum.

„Irgendwo muss ich doch so ein Teil haben….", murmelte die Fluglotsin vor sich hin.

„Ach verdammt ich finde es nicht! Mal gucken vielleicht hat Ikuhny in ihrer ‚Schatztruhe', das was ich suche."

Kizna lies sich von ihrem Bett gleiten und ging zielstrebig auf das Bett ihrer Freundin zu, wo sie sich auch gleich hinkniete um unter dem Bett zu gucken.

„Hah, da haben wir's ja schon!", sagte Kizna und zog die Truhe hervor. Mit neuem Tatendrang durchwühlte sie die große Kiste.

„Bei Zion! So viel Krimskrams braucht doch keine normale Lotsin." Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Kizna weiter ans Werk. Nach langem Fluchen, meckern und rumwühlen fand die Rothaarige schließlich das Gesuchte:

Eine Haarnadel.

Nun wieder etwas fröhlicher Gestimmt, lief Kizna mit federnden Schritten zur Badezimmertür. Ihre Müdigkeit war verflogen, als sie sich mit Freude über das Türschloss hermachte. Denn so was wollte sie schon immer Mal machen.

Nach etlichen Minuten, in denen man nur das schaben der Nadel auf dem Metall, das rascheln von Kizna's Kleidung hörte und das unterdrückte Fluchen hörte, ertönte ein Triumphschrei.

„Ja ich hab's geschafft!"

Lächelnd stand Kizna auf und streckte sich erstmal. Es war anstrengend gewesen so hoch konzentriert zu sein und genau raus zu hören, ob die Nadel was zu greifen bekommt. Fast genauso, als wenn sie in der Kontrollzentrale sitzt und ihren Piloten unterstützt.

‚Aber eben nur fast', dachte Kizna. ‚Wenn ich dort sitze bzw. stehe, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann, beschleicht mich eine Angst die sich um mein Herz schließt und mich nicht mehr loslässt, bis mein Liebster wieder vor mir steht.'

Mit einem Ruck holte sich die Fluglotsin aus ihren trüben Gedanken und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Kizna wieder zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ihr Herz hörte für ein paar Sekunden auf zu schlagen.

Zitternd fiel sie auf die Knie und rutschte langsam zu der am Boden liegenden Person. Vorsichtig strich sie die langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie die kalkweiße Haut.

Als ob Kizna sich verbrannt hätte zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. ‚Sie ist so kalt. So kalt…als wäre…Ikuhny….wie kann…..'

Mit glasigem Blick und zitternder Hand versuchte sie den Puls von Ikuhny zu fühlen.

Dabei übersah sie etwas flüssiges, dass sich unter Ikuhnys Kopf gebildet hatte und sich langsam dunkel färbte…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_Und wieder der gleiche Satz +grinz+ Bitte ein kleines Kommi...+aufdenknienherumrutschundnacheinemkleinenkommibettel+_

_merle_


	4. Schrei

**Kapitel 4: Schrei**

Zeros Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit. Mit gemächlichen Schritten ging er den Geräuschen nach.

In der hintersten Ecke sah er eine Person, die wie besessen auf einen Boxsack einhämmerte.

"Hey mal langsam hier. Du schnaufst ja schon wie eine alte Dampflok. Mach mal ne Pause bevor du mir noch umkippst."

Die angesprochene Person jedoch ignorierte Zero und prügelte weiter auf das vor ihm schwingende Objekt ein.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Zero die Bewegungen der geheimnisvollen Person.

'Irgendwoher kenn ich diese Bewegungen. Diese schnellen kraftvollen Abläufe, die aber dennoch kontrolliert sind.', grübelte Zero 'Verdammt ich komm nicht drauf. Bin einfach zu müde vom vielen Nachdenken.'

8

0

8

Ohne lange zu fackeln ging der Toppilot auf die Person zu und hielt ihr die Hand fest.

Aufgeschreckt durch diese Berührung, schlug Hiead mit seiner freien Hand dem Störenfried ins Gesicht.

Für Zero kam diese Aktion zu schnell und er wurde K.O. geschlagen. Noch benommen rappelte er sich wieder auf und sah sich Hiead gegenüber.

"Verdammt Hiead was sollte denn das? Einfach unschuldige schlagen...", warf Zero seinen Kameraden entgegen.

"Du musst dich ja auch nicht hier anschleichen und mich bei meinem Training stören!", zischte Hiead und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

Zero warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte: "Ja klar, Training. Du schlägst wie ein verrückter auf den Boxsack. Hat das zufälliger Weise, irgendwas mit deiner reizenden Lotsin zu tun?", fragte Zero schelmisch.

Bedrohlich ging Hiead auf Zero zu und funkelte ich an: "Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck. Halte dich aus meinem Privatleben raus!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hiead und lies einen belustig dreinblickenden Piloten zurück.

8

0

8

"Oh bei Zion, bitte nicht!", schluchzte Kizna. Vorsichtig tastete sie am Hals ihrer Freundin nach dem Puls. Ihre zitternde Hand fand schließlich ein schwaches Puckern. Ein Glücksgefühl  
durchströmte Kizna, als sie begriff das Ikuhny lebte.

"Ich hatte solche Angst. Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?", flüsterte die Rothaarige leise und zog die bewusstlose Ikuhny auf ihren Schoß.

Vorsichtig strich sie ihr die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht, wobei ihre dunkelbraunen Augen auf das Blut fielen.

8

0

8

Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille auf G.O.A.

8

0

8

Hiead drehte sich verwundert in die Richtung um aus dem der Schrei kam. 'Was ist denn jetzt passiert?' Bevor noch dieser Gedanke zu Ende war, stürmte schon eine braunhaarige Person an ihm vorbei.

8

0

8

Abrupt hob Zero den Kopf und lauschte dem Geräusch. 'War das nicht Kizna? In Zion's Namen, hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert. Ich muss sofort zu ihr!'

Und schon rannte Zero aus dem Trainingsraum in den dunklen Gang, in Richtung der Lotsinnen- Unterkünfte.

Als er endlich vor Kizna's Zimmer stand, musste der Pilot erst einmal verschnaufen, bevor er gegen die verschlossene Tür hämmerte.

"Kizna was ist passiert?", brüllte Zero. "Mach doch die Tür auf. Ich bin's Zero! KIZNA!"

"Hör doch auf rumzubrüllen. Wenn was Schwerwiegendes passiert ist, kann sie dir nicht die Tür öffnen, Schlaumeier.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Zero.

"Ach ja? Und was Gedenkt 'Mister Cool' zu tun?", zeterte Zero und drehte sich zu seinem Rivalen um. "Meine Freundin hat gerade geschrieen und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen WARUM!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er sich gegen die Tür. Doch außer, dass Zeros Schulter schmerzte, geschah nichts.

"Wie dumm muss man sein? Die Tür ist aus Metall die bekommst du nicht auf! Aber wenn es dir Recht ist, lauf ich zum Ausbilder und fordere die Chipkarte, bevor noch mehr Leute aufwachen, was deine kleine Freundin ja schon mit Bravur geschafft hat.", meinte Hiead sarkastisch. Bei den letzten Worten zeigte er mit dem Dauen hinter sich auf die Traube von Menschen, die sich angesammelt hatte.

"Na toll! Was glotz ihr so? Macht dass ihr lieber wieder in ihre Unterkünfte kommt. Ihr müsst ausgeschlafen sein für die Victems.", schrie Zero und schob Hiead vor sich hin in Richtung der Räume von Azuma Hijikata.

8

0

8

Tuschelnd und kichernd löste sich die Menschentraube auf.

8

0

8

"AUFMACHEN!", brüllte Zero und hämmerte wieder einmal an die Tür.

Mit einem Zischen öffnete die sich und ein verschlafener Azuma trat heraus. "Was is'n passiert?", gähnte er. "Werden wir von Victems angegriffen?"

"Nein! Ich brauche die Chipkarte für die Unterkunft von Kizna. Kizna Towryk.", sagte Zero ohne Umschweifungen.

Sofort war Azuma wach. "Momentmal! Und aus welchem Grund? Ich will nicht dafür Verantwortlichsein wenn hier später kleine Ennas rumhüpfen. Also schreib dir das hinter die Ohren, Pilot. NIEMALS!"

"Aber ich muss!", blieb Zero hartnäckig und stellte sich in die Tür. "Meine Freundin hat geschrieen und ich würde gerne erfahren wieso. Da muss was passiert sein. Nun geben Sie mir schon die Karte!"

"Ich geben dir die Karte nicht." "Aber das..." "Kein Aber! Du bekommst sie nicht!" "Was? Nein!", erschrocken sah Zero seinen ehemaligen Ausbilder an. "Dann hohl ich sie mir eben selber.." Und schon stürmte Zero am Ausbilder vorbei, in dessen Unterkunft.

"Halt hier geblieben. Das sind meine Privaträume und da hast du nichts zu suchen, Pilot!" "Geben Sie mir die Karte!", blieb Zero hartnäckig.

8

0

8

Währendessen lehnte Hiead an der Wand und dachte über die Geschehnisse nach.

'Ob das wirklich Towryk war, die geschrieen hat? Wahrscheinlich war's nur wegen einer Spinne.'

Belustigt schüttelte Hiead den Kopf.

'In diesem Zimmer wohnt doch auch Ikuhny. Ich frage mich nur, ob das nicht mit ihr zusammenhängt. Denn sie war doch ganz schön geschockt vorhin. Ob ihr, was passiert ist? Diese süßen Lippen und der berauschende Duft...'

8

0

8

"VERDAMMT ICH WILL DIE CHIPKARTE!" "Du bekommst sie nur, wenn ich auch mit  
komme!" "Worauf warten Sie dann noch? LOS!"

"Sei hier nicht so aufmüpfig! Auch wenn du Pilot bist..." "Ich bin der Toppilot" "...-von mir aus auch das- solltest du Respekt vor älteren Personen haben! So und nun lass mich erstmal anziehen und die Chipkarte hohlen." Mit diesen Worten schubste er Zero aus dem Zimmer und verschwand hinter der Tür.

8

0

8

Ertappt sah sich Hiead um, als Zero neben ihm stand und leise vor sich hinfluchte.

'Wie komme ich dazu, an diese Allecto zu denken und mir auch noch um SIE Sorgen zu machen? An eine so niederträchtige Person, wie sie, ist es nicht wert einen Gedanken zu verschwenden!'

"Na toll! Wie lange braucht der Alte denn noch. Wir stehn' uns hier langsam die Beine in den Bauch." Unruhig lief Zero hin und her.

"Man, beruhig dich doch. Er ist doch gerade mal ein paar Minuten weg."

"Aber jede Minute kann kostbar sein."

"Und deswegen gehen wir auch jetzt los.", sagte Azuma und spazierte, mit der Chipkarte in der Hand, an den beiden Männern vorbei.

"HALT! Warten Sie auf uns. Das ist MEINE Freundin!", rief Zero und rannte hinterher.

"So ein Volltrottel!", murmelte Hiead und lief schweigend den Gang entlang zu den Lotsinnen-Unterkünften.

8

0

8

"Machen Sie schon...", quengelte Zero.

"Nur keine Hektik junger Mann.", sagte Azuma und mit einem Zischen ging die Tür auf.

Sofort sprang Zero herein und suchte mit den Augen, das Zimmer, nach seiner Freundin ab. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick am Badezimmer hängen.

"Beim Planeten Zion, KIZNA!", rief er erschrocken und sprintete zu seiner Geliebten.

Kizna saß wie in Trance auf dem Badezimmerboden und wiegte die bewusstlose Ikuhny in ihren Armen. Sie reagierte nicht auf die leisen Zurufe von Zero. Besorgt kniete sich Zero neben seine Freundin und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. "Kizna, was ist denn passiert?"

"Lass sie! Lauf schnell zur Krankenstation und weck Rill_ (1)_auf. Sie soll sofort mit ihren Krankenschwestern und einer Trage hierher kommen.", meinte der Chefausbilder, als sein Blick auf das Blut an Ikuhnys Kopf fiel.

"Bin gleich wieder da!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Zero aus dem Zimmer und rannte Richtung Krankenstation.

"Ich sagte LAUFEN und NICHT RENNEN!", brüllte Hijikata Zero hinterher.

8

0

8

Derweil lehnte Hiead an der Wand vom Gang und beobachtete das Geschehen von Enna und Azuma Hijikata.

'So ein Dummkopf. Macht einen Aufstand und dabei ist nichts passiert.'

Mit einem Grinsen lehnte er sich noch weiter zurück. Als er jedoch die Wörter Krankenstation, Krankenschwestern und Trage vernahm und Zero wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn davonrannte, wurde Hiead hellhörig.

'Was ist denn da passiert?'

Äußerlich ruhig, lief er ihm gemächlichen Schritt zu dem Lotsinnenzimmer. Doch in seinem Innern war er angespannt und neugierig.

8

0

8

Leise hallten die Schritte des Piloten in dem Zimmer wieder und Azuma drehte sich um.

"Ah Hiead Gner. Interessant das du zu dieser späten Stunde noch hier herumläufst, insbesondere bei den Fluglotsinnen-Unterkünften.", sagte Azuma belustigt.

"Lassen Sie dieses Gelabere. Ich wurde von Enna hierher geschleift." Sein Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf Azuma gerichtet war, schweifte nun auf den Boden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Ikuhny!" Hiead kniete sich auf den Boden und sah in das kalkweiße Gesicht seiner Lotsin. "Was ist denn passiert und wieso ist sie noch nicht auf der Krankenstation?"

"Enna ist unterwegs und außer...Hey was machst du da?" Azuma konnte gerade noch Kizna auffangen, sonst wäre sie auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. "Leg sie wieder hin Pilot. Wir wissen nicht was sie noch hat, außer dieser Platzwunde am Kopf!"

"Das ist mir egal. Sie muss sofort zu Dr. Croford!" Und schon verschwand Hiead mit der bewusstlosen Ikuhny im Arm.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_(1)Dr. Rill Croford ist die Ärztin auf G.O.A._

_Biddö, biddö, biddö nur ein einsames, kleines Kommi!_

_merle_


	5. Erwachen

**Kapitel 5: Erwachen**

Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Alles war ruhig. Das dunkle Nichts verschlang jedes Geräusch, jeden Lichtstrahl.

Eine Person schwebte in diesem Nichts.

Ihre langen Haare umschmeichelten ihren blassen, nackten Körper. Ganz ruhig schwebte dieser und es schien, als ob nichts ihn erschüttern könnte.

Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl durchbrach die Dunkelheit. Er wurde immer größer und erfasste den schwebenden Körper.

Dieser zuckte und braune Augen schlugen auf. Starr waren sie nach vorne gerichtet.

Der Lichtstrahl wurde kräftiger und ein leichtes flackern, war in den Augen zu erkennen. Eine rasche Abfolge von Bildern durchzogen die starren, braunen Augen.

_Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, liegt in den Armen eines jungen Mannes, dessen Gesicht im Schatten ist. _

Eine Person in einem dunklen Raum. Die Tür öffnet sich und eine weitere Person betritt den Raum.

Ein Mädchen steht am Fenster und betrachtet Zion. Eine einzelne Träne tropft zu Boden.

Staub, Steine, Stromkabel, Blut. Eine Person schreit.

Der Wind rauscht durch die Blätter eines Baumes.

Dann erlosch der Lichtstrahl und die braunen Augen schlossen sich.

Dunkelheit und Stille herrschten wieder.

808

Die Schritte von Hiead hallten an den Metallwänden wieder. Seine Gedanken waren nur auf die Person in seinen Armen gerichtet. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat. Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. Wichtig war, dass er sie schnellstmöglich auf die Krankenstation brachte.

'Verdammt Allecto, was machst du nur immer wieder für Sachen?'

808

"Schnell kommen Sie. Eine Lotsin braucht Ihre Hilfe und ich glaub' auch meine Freundin! Machen Sie schon.", drängelte Zero.

"Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Sternschnuppen. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, dass du mich zu so später Stunde weckst?", fragte Dr. Croford müde.

Zero hohle tief Luft um Atem zu schöpfen und sich auch zu beruhigen. Unter Lufthohlen, stammeln und fluchen, erzählte er das Geschehene.

Mit einem Nicken nahm Rill diese Information auf und lief zurück auf die Krankenstation. Als sich die Tür schloss, hörte man nur noch Gepolter und laute Stimmen.

808

'Hoffentlich beieilt sie sich. Ah verdammt!'

Unruhig tigerte Zero vor der verschlossenen Tür auf und ab. Seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell und die Sorge um Kizna wuchs immer mehr.

'Zu all dem Glück fehlt jetzt nur noch ein Angriff. Aber man soll die Victems ja nicht gleich an die Wand malen.' Resigniert schüttelte Zero den Kopf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Zischend öffnete sich die Tür und eine genervte Ärztin mit ihren zwei immerfröhlichen Krankenschwestern im Schlepptau, trat auf den Gang. Hinter ihnen kam eine Trage zum Vorschein.

"So junger Mann. Hopp, hopp auf die Beine und zeig' mir das Zimmer deiner Freundin.", fauchte Croford und zog ihn eigenhändig auf die Beine.

"Aua. Nicht so grob! Ich kann selber laufen!", schimpfte Zero und lief schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

808

Die vier Personen, mit Zero an der Spitze, liefen gerade um die Ecke, als ihnen eine Person entgegen kam.

"Hiead!", rief der Toppilot. Sein Blick glitt vom Gesicht der Person hinunter zu seinen Armen. „Du hast ja Ikuhny gleich mitgebracht. Aber wieso? Ich da-" Weiter kam Zero nicht, denn er wurde beiseite geschoben und die Ärztin begutachtete kritisch die bewusstlose Lotsin.

"Hey was soll das?", brüllte er noch, wurde aber schlichtweg übergangen.

"Leg sie auf die Barre. Aber vorsichtig. Ist schon schlimm genug, dass du sie hergebracht hast. Was wenn du durch dein Handeln, ihr noch mehr Schaden zugeführt hast?", herrschte Croford Hiead zornig an.

Dieser schnaubte als Antwort nur. Seine Maske saß wieder perfekt und seine rubinroten Augen durchbohrten die Ärztin kalt. Doch die ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und nahm Ikuhny aus seinen Armen.

"Bei Zion noch mal. Ihr jungen Leute seid echt, zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Alles muss man selber machen." Mit diesen Worten legte sie Ikuhny auf die Trage und gab ihren Krankenschwestern ein Zeichen, die sich darauf gleich auf den Rückweg machten.

"So und nun Enna, zeig mir deine Freundin."

Immer noch verwirrt über diesen Vorfall was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, führte Zero die Ärztin weiter.

808

Hiead blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Nur langsam kam wieder Leben in ihn. Kopfschüttelnd ging er seines Weges Richtung Quartier. Heute war definitiv zu viel Aufregung. Eine Mütze schlaf würde ihm bestimmt nicht Schaden.

'Denn der nächste Angriff wartet bestimmt nicht auf sich.'

808

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr tat alles weh. Doch die Kraft, die sie benötigte um ihre Augen zu öffnen, fehlte ihr. So ließ die Lotsin ihre Augen geschlossen.

Ein Piepsen drang an ihr Ohr und sie überlegte was das war.

'Träume ich? In unserem Zimmer piepst doch nichts. Wenn, dann nur der Wecker, aber der piepst nicht so und wenn hätte ihn Kizna sofort an die Wand geschmissen. Komisch.'

Langsam und mit größter Kraftanstrengung öffnete Ikuhny ihre Augen. Das bereute sie aber sofort. Es war viel zu grell und das Licht blendete sie so, dass ihre Augen tränten.

'Wo bin ich? Das ist nicht mein Zimmer. Verdammt mein Kopf dröhnt.'

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schloss sie die Augen wieder. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf ließ langsam nach. Noch einmal versuchte sie es.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ikuhny einen Spalt ihre Augen. Dann immer weiter. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf kam wieder zurück, doch sie ignorierte es und öffnete schließlich ganz die Augen.

Weiß. Alles war weiß und so steril. Panik stieg in der Brünetten hoch. Ihren Kopf konnte sie nicht bewegen, er schmerzte zu sehr.

'Was war passiert? Wo bin ich hier und wieso?'

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was gesehen war und aus welchen Gründen sie hier lag. Wo auch immer dieses _hier_ war.

'Ich hatte den Pro-Ing repariert und wollte dann in die Kantine gehen. Doch ich vergaß den Bericht für Hiead und ging ihn Suchen. Im Trainingsraum fand ich ihn schließlich dann, doch er war so komisch und ich wollte schauen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Doch dann...'

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ihr lief es siedend heiß den Rücken hinunter.

'Oh nein! Bitte lass das nicht war sein! Ich habe ihn doch wohl nicht wirklich...Oh bei Zion. Nein!'

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke, so dass es schmerzte. Doch sie fühlte den Schmerz nicht. Nicht körperlich. Auch nicht als sie verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte, um ihre Gedanken zu verbannen, und dabei das Pochen in ihrem Kopf weiter stetig anstieg.

'Scheiße! Was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann ihn doch nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Wieso hab ich das eigentlich gemacht? Aber halt, wo bin ich?'

Ihre Gedanken verdrängend, fixierte Ikuhny den Raum Über die Sache mit Hiead wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Vorrang hatte jetzt erst einmal die Frage, wo sie überhaupt lag. Vorsichtig drehte Ikuhny ihren Kopf nach rechts, darauf Bedacht ihn nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, um endlich herauszufinden woher dieses nervtötende Piepsen kam.

Es war eine Maschine und dieses Piepsen waren ihre Herztöne. Außerdem zeigte er ihren Puls an. Ein Tropfen ließ ihre Augen zu einer Flasche gleiten, die in einem Ständer unmittelbar neben ihrem Bett stand. Die Flüssigkeit tropfte in einen Schlauch, der sich um den Metallständer schlängelte und schließlich mit ihrer Hand verbunden war.

'Eine Kanüle. Auch das noch, wo ich solche Dinger ja hasse wie Zitronenkuchen. Danach siehst du immer so was von zerstochen aus und behindern tut es dich auch noch.'

Grummelnd drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Sofort öffneten sie sie wieder, was Ikuhny aber augenblicklich bereute.

'Scheiße. Wenn ich eine Kanüle im Arm habe, kann das nur bedeuten, dass ich auf der Krankenstation liege. Verdammt und mein Kopf tut wieder weh. Was ist nur bloß passiert? Wieso liege ich hier? Und wie kann ich jemals wieder Hiead unter die Augen treten?'

Stöhnend hielt sich Ikuhny den Kopf und versuchte die ganzen Fragen, bezüglich Hiead, aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch immer und immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um den Kuss.

Ein lautes Poltern vor der Tür, riss die brünette Lotsin aus ihren Überlegungen.

808

"Wieso darf ich nicht zu meiner Freundin?", donnerte Kizna. Die immerfröhliche Krankenschwester lächelte sie freundlich an und wiederholte ihre Worte: „Tut mir Leid. Aber so lange die Patientin noch nicht wach ist, darf sie keinen Besuch empfangen."

"Ist mir doch egal! Schon seit zwei Tagen immer wieder der gleiche Satz. Mir reicht es. Ich geh da jetzt rein, ob Sie wollen oder nicht!"

Um ihren Worten glauben zu schenken, schob sie die Krankenschwester zur Seite und schritt auf die Tür zu.

"Halt! Sie dürfen da nicht rein. Sonst muss ich Dr. Croford hohlen." „Mir doch egal. Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen." Und schon stapfte Kizna wütend zur Tür. Einen letzten bitterbösen Blick zur Schwester werfend, betrat sie das Krankenzimmer.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_Und es geht weiter +smile+ Kommis immer erwünscht!_

_merle_


End file.
